herofandomcom-20200223-history
Eliza Masters
Eliza Masters (イライザ・マスターズ Iraiza Masutāzu) is the girlfriend and later, the wife of Ken Masters. As Ken's win quote versus Guile in Street Fighter IV reveals, she is also Guile's sister-in-law, as he's married to her older sister Julia. Biography Appearance Eliza is portrayed as a woman with wavy blonde hair and attractive figure. Personality From what has been shown so far, Eliza seems to be a caring, happy and supportive person. History ''Street Fighter Alpha'' series Ken is searching for Ryu, having recently won the first "World Warrior" tournament in the events of the original Street Fighter. In Ken's ending in the original Street Fighter Alpha, he defeats Ryu and heads back to America, where he meets his future girlfriend Eliza. She makes an impression on him, and not just with her nice looks; as soon as she approaches him, she cheerfully asks him "You fight well, but what are you fighting for? Money, fame, the attention?"; Ken replies that he's fighting to defeat "a certain man", and that he won't stop until he does so, and then a pleased Eliza tells him her name. ''Street Fighter II'' series In Street Fighter II, Ken has goes to fight in the second World Warrior tournament and leaves Eliza at home. When she hears that he has reached quite a high position in the tournament, she flies to Thailand to watch him. At some point she goes to greet him, much to his surprise (featured in Ken's ending); they get married soon afterwards. ''Street Fighter IV'' series In Street Fighter IV games, Eliza appears in Ken's prologues and endings: she is now pregnant, but when Ken hesitates and tries to decide between joining the new Street Fighter tournament and caring for her safety, she tells him to go anyway because she's still not due, and she knows he needs to check on Ryu's well-being too. Their child is born in Ken's Super Street Fighter IV ending. ''Street Fighter III'' series Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact, which takes place years after Street Fighter II and Street Fighter IV, features the older Ken and Eliza, along with their child, Mel, who wishes to follow in his father's footsteps, as seen in Ken's ending. Other appearances ''Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie'' Eliza appears as a minor character in Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie. During the film, she is in a relationship with Ken, who while asks her to marry him. Though she does not respond, she tells him that she loves him and promises to consider his proposal. At the end of the film, following Bison's defeat, she arrives to pick Ken up from his lunch with Ryu and the two drive off after saying goodbye to Ryu, who declined to accept their offer of a ride. ''Street Fighter Gaiden'' Eliza appears in the Street Fighter Gaiden manga. She has her own chapter where she tells her niece, Amy, a story on why Ken always fight. She also appears on Chun-Li's chapter. ''Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix'' Eliza appears in Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix, where she humorously lets Ken know what it's like to be on the receiving end of one of his punches in a cutscene after catching him with Morrigan in her ending. UDON comics Eliza plays much of a similar role in the UDON comics. At first, her relationship with Ken is seen to go through a rough patch, as she cannot stand to see him risking his life fighting, and leaves him on the eve of the final fight of the U.S. Martial Arts Championship against Zangief. As a result, the fight goes badly for Ken, until he sees she has changed her mind and came to root for him, allowing him to turn the tables and defeat Zangief. She later says that she cannot try to change him, but Ken promises her that, if things get too dangerous for him, he will stop fighting. Most of the time she accompanies Ken on his travels, and in their stay in Japan, they have a run-in with Vega, who becomes taken with her charms and later breaks into her hotel room to murder her, failing thanks to Ken's timely intervention. Eliza was gets pregnant before the second Street Fighter tournament is announced (thus, earlier than in the games' timeline), and she and Ken soon get married. ''Street Fighter IV: The Ties That Bind'' In the Street Fighter IV OVA: The Ties That Bind, Eliza has just found out that she's pregnant but hasn't told Ken yet. As she's getting ready to give him such good news, that she was captured by C. Viper in order to lure Ryu in for Seth. In the end Ken manages to rescue her in one piece, she tells him that he's going to be a father and even manages to help him get the two to safety by beating up a S.I.N guard with what seems to be a bat, but unfortunately, during the escape, she saw Seth's brutal beating of Ryu. Trivia *In Street Fighter IV, Eliza and Cammy share voices actresses in all languages. *Eliza was redrawn in Ken's ending in Street Fighter II' Champion Edition. Navigation Category:Female Category:Street Fighter Heroes Category:In Love Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Neutral Good Category:Nurturer Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Outright Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Sympathetic Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Anime Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Damsels Category:Non-Action Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Merciful Category:Wise Category:Chaste Category:Dreaded Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Optimists Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Sophisticated